The present invention relates to a video record stop time setting method for a video cassette recorder which inputs or changes the video record stop time at any time making it possible to set the video recording period at a user's discretion.
In the art of the present invention, a system capable of establishing or changing the video record stop time at any time, even if during recording is called an ERS (easy recording system). The present invention is related to a stop time setting method for such an ERS.
Heretofore, in selecting the video record stop time for a VCR, there has been a method wherein the recording operation is stopped only when a user presses the record stop key and a method for setting the recording period by pressing a key a number of times, each press incrementing the recording period by a predetermined time unit.
At this moment, a system for setting the recording period by a key is called OTR (one touch recording), and in such OTR, when the standard recording period of time is 30 minutes, it can be used reasonably only when the length of the video recording program is a multiple of 30 minutes, otherwise, too much or too little of the program will be recorded.
Therefore, in selecting the video record stop time, there are disadvantages in using the OTR system due to the problem as aforementioned and in using the system of selecting the video record stop time by pressing the stop key manually.